sometimes it rains, sometimes not
by Moon Waltz
Summary: hujanmu menolak turun kali ini. [eruri]. untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. day 2


a/n: untuk Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 2

.

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime  
No Air © Jordin Sparks, Chris Brown

 _ **sometimes it rains; sometimes not**_

.

Ada kalanya kau cukup menengadahkan wajahmu ke langit yang biru dan tahu, tahu bahwa tak selalu harus ada luka untuk merasakan sakit yang nyata;

tahu, tahu bahwa kau tak perlu kehabisan udara untuk merasakan sesak di dalam dada.

* * *

Kau menyimbolkan hujan seperti bulir-bulir basah yang menetes, menghujammu sekeras massanya yang diperkuat gravitasi, menukik, menyakiti, menyadarkanmu dari takdir yang mencekik. Hujan pertama yang kau ingat turun melalui pori-pori tanah dari batas kota atas dan bawah, rasanya asing karena kau belum mengenal langit dan bagaimana awan bisa terbentuk sampai cukup berat untuk melompat dari angkasa (kau belum mengenal angkasa juga saat itu). Yang kau ingat kau basah dan kecil dan kotor, seperti tikus; kau juga kedinginan, menggigil, kelaparan, jauh lebih buruk dari tikus.

Hujan pertamamu turun hanya sesaat; kau berlari-lari kecil di antara gubuk dan bangunan reyot, memanjat tangga, dan menemukan ibumu terbaring tak berdaya di atas satu-satunya ranjang yang mampu kalian sewa.

Di pojok kamar yang dingin, kau duduk, menunggu, sampai tubuh (dan pelupuk mata)mu kering. Kau menunggu dan menunggu dan menunggu, sampai hujan di hatimu juga berhenti turun.

* * *

Hujan kedua yang kau ingat, turun setelah kau mengenal langit dan variasi warnanya; kau juga mengenal tembok-tembok tinggi yang mengandangi manusia seperti hewan ternak, dan titan-titan yang mengintai di baliknya, serta Erwin Smith yang membuka paksa matamu terhadap kebenaran di dunia dengan cara terburuk yang pernah ada. Hujan itu memerah ketika sampai di tanah, deras tetapi kau yakin sekali tak bisa mendengar apa-apa, atau mungkin juga melihat apa-apa, atau mencium, atau merasa, karena kau ingin menyembunyikan semua indera yang kau punya dari realita.

Hujan itu mengetuk kepalamu dan kepala Isabel, (hanya kepalanya saja sebab kau tidak tahu di mana letak tubuhnya yang masih tersisa); dan Farlan, Farlan merasakan langsung air hujan merambat ke dalam tubuhnya melalui kulitnya yang terbuka.

Rasanya tidak begitu asing: seperti tercabik oleh gigi-gigi titan, ditambah satu dua percik penyesalan.

Ia begitu besar, nyaris seperti topan, dan berasosiasi tidak hanya dengan kesedihan tetapi juga luapan kemarahan yang kau tumpahkan lewat sabetan pedang di kedua tangan, dan manuvermu di tengah udara juga ayunan tubuh titan, dan jangan lupa: sumpah serapahmu pada pria pirang yang membuatmu kehilangan keluarga untuk yang kedua– ketiga kalinya.

Kau menyalahkannya; tetapi di matanya yang tersapu kuas bertinta warna langit, terproyeksi dirimu dengan sepasang tangan yang telah menggenggam pilihan.

Setelah semuanya kau jadi tidak bisa menyalahkan hujan, atau langit, atau bahkan juga Erwin Smith.

* * *

Kau terbiasa mencium aroma hujan yang menyerupai bau embun di atas rerumputan pada suatu subuh yang damai; kecuali– kecuali bahwa aromanya sama sekali tidak menyerupai itu ketika hidungmu membaui dan saraf olfaktorimu ikut menerjemahkannya kembali. Aromanya lebih mirip tanah basah dan bau besi dari kedua pedangmu atau dari sesuatu yang lain ketika kau menghitung kursi-kursi di markas yang tidak seharusnya kosong.

Dan dingin. Teh hitammu. Rasanya tidak sama seperti buatan si gadis jingga, kau tak mengerti kenapa padahal bahan dan takarannya serupa. Tetapi kau meminumnya juga, sembari menyaksikan tumpahan air langit yang kehilangan matahari dan mendengarkan gemuruh yang bertalu-talu dengan berisik, tidak seperti pirang Erwin yang menyilaukan dan vokalnya yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia menemanimu duduk tanpa kau minta, kemudian dengan satu gerakan yang terlalu kau kenali selama bertahun-tahun menjadi seseorang yang paling ia percaya, ia menyesap tehnya juga.

Kau pikir mungkin tak apa meski hujan menderas di luar sana, tak apa jika kumulus merahasiakan matahari dan langit yang cerah, sebab, kau masih bisa menemukan itu semua di matanya.

* * *

Salahmu adalah, terkadang kau lupa kalau ia manusia. Bilamana waktunya habis, seperti hujan, seperti gemuruh dan topan, seperti kawan-kawan seperjuanganmu yang gugur dalam medan pertempuran, ia akan sirna.

Waktunya nyaris habis di bawah langit Shiganshina yang biru seperti pigmen matanya dan kau belum berhasil menuntaskan janjimu padanya. Di penghujung detik-detik yang bergulir, ia menepis tanganmu yang memegang harapan terakhir untuk menyelamatkannya dari maut, untuk membawanya kembali hidup supaya mimpi umat manusia (dan mimpimu) tidak tercerabut. Tetapi ia menepisnya-

(sudut matamu menangkap tubuh Armin yang tak berkulit, kau terpaku, membatu, sepersekian detik)

-dan kau pun memutuskan inilah akhir.

Hujanmu menolak turun kali ini.***

.

.

 **-** _ **fin**_ **-**

* * *

a/n(2): eruri pertama dan kutac tahu apakah _feel-_ nya kerasa :") Lagu tema berjudul _No Air_ , ketika kehabisan udara kan sesak rasanya, kira-kira seperti itu perasaan Levi ketika mesti berkata selamat tinggal untuk rambut pirang dan mata birunya Erwin.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
